Study With Me
by Chaobaby95
Summary: The Sonic Team goes to school! There is a test, and Sonic and Amy studies it together. And then, drama happens like every other school.
1. Acutie

**YAY, I thought of a new Sonamy story! See, I have this math test tomorrow, (Oh No...) and I was studying, and I was pretanding to be Amy and Sonic, (I do that a lot...) and I found a word called, _Acute_. So then I thought...Say...why not make A Sonamy story with School in it :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my schoolwork. Heh...**

**Enjoy first Chapter!!

* * *

**

_Study With Me..._

The bell rang and everyone was getting ready for Lunchtime.

"Don't forget to do your homeowrk everyone!" The teacher yelled to everyone. The teacher's name was Mrs. Burcham. Amy went to her locker and put her homework in her backpack and puled out her afternoon books and went on the third floor where the cafeteria was. She could hear footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. She smiled and said,

"Hi Sonic,"

"Hey Ames." Sonic and Amy has been good friends since after the meterex incident. They didn't know why, but Tails suddenly said that they should start going to school...

_Flashback_

After Chris left, they decided to have a party to celebrate for Chris being gone. After a few hours, Tails was talking to Sonic and he suddenly said,

"Maybe we should start going to school..."

"What?"

"I mean, what if we have to learn some things? I mean, sure, I'm smart, but I haven't learned some things just yet..." Sonic sweatdropped.

"Ok, but where on Earth can we find a school?"

"Well we could ask Vanil-"

"We could go to Boardman Center Middle School!" Cream and Amy said at the same time.

"I heard that is a good school."

"Ok, then we'll go to that one then...But Cream...Aren't you supposed to be in like, elementry school?"

"Please, I know what 9x9 is!"

"What's 9x9?"

"81."

"Hmm, what about...70x11?" Tails asked.

"Well, you probably won't learn that until 7th grade, but it's 770."

"Ok, you can go to Middle School with one more math multiplication problem...90000000x77668541!! HA! Take that!" Everyone was silent, waiting for Cream to answer. Cream smiled and answered simply,

"Oh that's easy, well...it's not easy, cause it's nearly impossible to answer that!" Tails was surprised.

"Oh, wow, that's right, how did you learn all that?" Sonic asked.

"I learned it from my smart mother!"

"Ok..."

"Ok Cream, guess you're going to Middle School, 5th grade! All of us! Even Knuckles and Rouge!"

"Aw man..." Knuckles and Rouge said at the same time.

_End_

They were at the cafeteria and they were having tacos for lunch today. Amy sat with her friends with her tray of food. She sat by her friends Cream, Karly, Ruby, Missy, Hannah, and Cherry. Sonic sat by his friends Jimmy, Tails, Knuckles, Manic, which is his brother, and Shadow, but Sonic and Shadow sat very far from each other.

"I don't know why Tails got me to go to school," Shadow mumbled. Sonic laughed.

"Shut up Faker!"

"Shadow, when will you learn that you are the Faker and not Sonic?"

"I won't, I mean, I'm not Faker! He is!"

"Whatever Shadow..." After a few minutes of eating, everyone threw their food away, and put the trays down on a metal table.

Everyone was getting ready for their next period, which was math class. Surprisingly, Sonic and Amy has almost all of the same classes and schedules, but two things that made them away from each other. Sonic has band and Amy has chorus. (What? Nearly everyone in my class took band...) And they both have different gym places, like, Amy's gym is very far away from Sonic's gym.

But otherwise, they all have the same classes. Their next class was math class. Their teacher's name was Ms. Long. Everyone was studying for their test which was on Friday, December 1st, 2006. They were studying about like shapes, polygons, solids, prisms, pyramids, all 5th grade math stuff of the second grading period.

"I will show you all a math study guide so you can get prepared for the math test." Ms. Long said as she all showed them the Study Guide on the big screen thing. Everyone copied down what it said and right before they could do anything, Cherry said,

"Um...I forgot my glasses at my locker..." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why couldn't you get them at break time?"

"I forgot I guess."

"Alright go get them." After a few minutes, Cherry came back with no glasses, but Ms. Long didn't notice. Just then, Sakura said,

"I don't have a pencil." Ms. Long threw all her papers on the floor and her pen. Manic picked up her pen and gave it to her, but she said,

"Why is this happening to me?" Then everyone laughed. Ms. Long picked her papers and and took her pen and said, "Thank you." Everyone _finally_ copied down what it said on the Math Study Guide.

It said; 1) Identify and draw parallel, perpendicular, and intersecting lines and line segments. (Chapter 23)

2) Know the difference between lines, line segments, and points, and be able to properly label them. (Chapter 23)

3) Identify the characteristics of prisms and pyramids. (Chapter 26)

4) Decide what 3-D figure a net will make. (Chapter 26)

After everyone was done, Ms. Long helped everyone out to help them out a little to refresh everyone's mind. After that, the bell rang and everyone got up and got ready for next period. They were going to gym next, and Sonic and Amy said bye to each other as they went in the gym.

What was happening in the girls gym was just a simple play of basketball, but in the boys gym, since Sonic is the fastest of all, he is the head coach. The boys were taking a quick jog, and Sonic with a megaphone, was yelling to Tails,

"Come on Tails, you can do better than that!"

"Ahh, stop it!" After 30 minutes in the gym, everyone chenged out of their gym clothes and got ready for their next period.

After a complicated Social Studies, they got ready for Art, which was very boring. And when Science came, everyone was very nervous, because of the..._Science Test..._But everyone knew it was gonna be easy, but only with two problems is very hard! So they all guessed...Well not all of them.

After a couple minutes of finishing the science test, A couple of people were reading. Amy was reading this story called, 'The Giving Tree' by Shel Silverstein.

When the bell rang, everyone ran to their lockers like it was the last day of school and went to their buses. Amy and Sonic have the same bus, Tails And Cream have the same bus, and on and on with Knuckles and Rouge.

When Amy came on the bus, she was mad tthat she couldn't sit by her best friend, Karly. So she sat down by Missy and read her book, which was about Hannah Montana.

She was getting very sadder by the second, because her friend didn't say a single thing to her.

_I wonder what's wrong with Karly? I'll ask her tomorrow or by email..._Amy thought.

Soon it was nighttime, and Amy was getting ready for bed. She took out her math book and stopped at a page with things saying like, _Acute, Right angles _and some more things. She heard the door open and saw Sonic with a shy smile.

"Hi Amy,"

"Hi Sonic, are you studying for the Math Test?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we could study together," Sonic said. Amy smiled.

"Sure." Sonic smiled and sat on Amy's bed.

"Where are you right now?" Sonic asked.

"Oh things like, right angles and acute stuff."

"You know what acute is?"

"Um, it's some kind of weird angle..." Sonic laughed out loud.

"Yeah...you know what else is acute?"

"No, what?" Sonic leaned to whisper in her ear.

"A cutie like you..." Amy blushed madly.

"O-Ok..." Amy stuttered, then she heard the word 'A cutie' then she got it.

"Ohhh...You really think I'm a cutie?"

"Yeah." Amy blushed more.

"Well, I think you're cuter!"

"...Nah."

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok whatever..."

"Shut up..."

"No you shut up,"

"No you,"

"No you,"

No you,"

"No you,"

"No-"

Before Amy could say, "No you,' She was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Amy was shocked when she felt that Sonic was kissing her, but went away when she kissed back. Sonic pulled away and said sorry, but Amy pushed Sonic down and kissed him again. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"Huh, weird." Sonic said.

"What's weird?"

"After all these years, it only took me to say that you are a cutie and we started to argue, and then we kiss...isn't that weird?"

"Yeah it is...Oh well, at least it was from you!" Amy laughed.

"Very sneaky Amy..." Sonic said as he put his hands around Amy's waist and started tickling her. Amy was laughing like crazy. Amy grabbed Sonic's hands and pulled him down, and now he was on top of Amy. Amy blushed madly when Sonic got on top of her, or she pulled him and made Sonic fall on top of her. Sonic looked deeply in her eyes and Amy did the same thing. Sonic got closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Amy smiled and kissed back. The kiss became deeper, and Sonic played with her hair a little.

They soon pulled away, and Sonic got off of Amy from being on top of her. They soon realized that they were studying, and they both laughed. They soon went back to studying and Sonic slept with Amy for the rest of the night.

* * *

**WHOA! This is the longest chapter I've ever made without a song! KOOL! LOL, Review ASAP! **

**Oh and all the school stuff...it all happened to me except in the boys gym, the cafeteria (but I really had tacos) and the flashback!**


	2. Once in a Lifetime

**Yep, I now back! I am sick, and I was just watching Country Music Videos! I love country! And I heard of this song called 'Once in a LifeTime' by Keith Urban, and it was awesome!! And I had like a party at school, and it was a dance. It didn't have the song there, but there will be a couple songs in here that are not really country, but the last one will be! This chapter is gonna be long because of the songs, but I really hope you liked it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and others, they only belong to SEGA and SONIC TEAM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Once in a Lifetime_

Everyone was at Sonic's house, getting ready for the dance. The girls were wearing special clothes, while the boys didn't. Cream went downstairs, all ready for the party. She was wearing a baby blue dress with blue party shoes and a blue bow for her ears. She saw Tails sitting down watching TV. Cream sighed and joined him.

"Hi Cream,"

"Hello Tails."

"You look nice."

"Thank you." They stopped talking and glued their eyes to the television. Then Tails said,

"When is the party?"

"6:00," Cream looked at the time, "and it is only 5:00, so we have enough time."

"Good." Cream giggled. After a few minutes they heard like almost a million footsteps coming down the steps. They saw Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. Shadow said,

"What is taking forever for Amy and Rouge to dress?!"

"I don't know, but don't worry, we only have like an hour." Shadow looked at the time.

"Oh..."

"And you know Amy, she usually takes forever, but I don't know why it's taking Rouge forever." Everyone shrugged it off and joined Tails and Cream to watch TV.

_A Few Moments Later..._

They all heard footsteps, and Shadow said,

"Finally!" Everyone laughed.

"Shadow, it's only 5:30."

"Man!!" Rouge came down and everyone had their mouth open wide. Rouge was wearing a silky maroon dress that was strapless with diamonds glued to the bottom of the dress and a slit on the side of her dress with white high heels.

"Dazziling, isn't it?" Rouge said. Knuckles started drool on the pillow. Tails noticed that and said,

"Knuckles, stop drooling on the pillow!" Sonic burst out laughing when he heard that. Rouge rolled her eyes. Rouge sat down somewhere not near the Drooling Knuckles and waited for the pretty Amy to come.

_Remember my Name, and a couple minutes later..._

Shadow was getting frusterated.

"Shadow! It's only 5:35!" Shadow calmed down when he heard footsteps. Rouge smiled when she saw Amy come down, and once again, everyone had their mouth open wide. Amy had on a sparkly white dress that was strapless with a white headband, and slightly curled hair, and she was wearing white party shoes.

"Wow Amy, you look really pretty!" Cream said. Sonic even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but he was not. Sonic realized he pinched himself too hard and almost made a sound, but he didn't. Tails saw that and said,

"No Sonic, you're not dreaming..." Shadow burst out laughing.

"Gee thanks..." Tails made a mental note to not be a blabbermouth when he sees things that are meant to be secret. Tails saw the time, and it was 8:40.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if we go now!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok..." Everyone grabbed their coats, and soon went to the school. The door wasn't locked, so they got in, and saw that there were a few people at their age. They sat down and waited for everyone to come. After it was 6:05, nearly eveyone was there.

"Okay, now let's get this party started with a couple songs!" Everyone cheered and a song called Miracles Happen came.

_Miracles Happen_

_Miracles Happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need Wings to Help me fly_

_Miracles Happen_

_Miracles Happen_

Everyone got up and danced along with the song.

_I can't imagine_ _living my life without you now_

_Not ever having you around_

_We found our way out (On you I can depend)_

_Don't have to look back to realize how far we come_

_There are a million reasons_

_I'm looking up_

_I don't want this to end_

_Nothin_

_Nothin should ever bring you down_

_Knowin what goes around what comes around_

_You showed me Faith is not Blind_

_I don't need Wings to help me Fly_

_Miracles Happen once in a While _

_When you beleive (Miracles Happen)_

_You showed me Dreams come to light_

_That takin a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_There is no question we found the missing pieces_

_Our picture is complete _

_It's fallin into place (It's fallin into place)_

_This is our moment you and I are looking up_

_Someone is watching over us_

_Keeping me close_

_Closer to you everyday_

_Nowhere_

_Nowhere on Earth I'd rather be_

_No one can take us away from you and me_

_You showed me Faith is not Blind_

_I don't need Wings to help me Fly_

_Miracles Happen once in a while_

_When you believe (Miracles Happen)_

_You showed me Dreams come to Light_

_That takin a Chance on us was Right_

_All things will come with a little time _

_when you believe_

_When you Believe_

_The Soul is a Shining Light_

_When you Believe_

_And the Heart is the will to Fight_

_You can do anything don't be afraid_

_We're gonna find our way_

_Miracles Happen_

_Miracles can Happen_

_Miracles Happen_

_Miracles can Happen_

_You showed me Faith is not Blind_

_I don't need Wings to help me Fly_

_Miracles Happen once in while_

_When you believe (Miracles Happen)_

_You showed me Dreams come to light_

_That takin a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time _

_When you believe_

"Ok, let's take a break from dancing, shall we, now go talk!" The DJ said. Everyone chatted and ate some food that was at the school. The girls sat down, tired out.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Amy said.

"I know, I wonder what the next song is? I can't wait for it!" The girls smiled and started chatting about like girly stuff. After a couple minutes, the DJ said,

"Okay, next song is a couple dance, like boy/girl, so boys, pick a girl and dance!" Then upbeat music came and it sounded like country. The boys picked the girl they wanted to danced, and the girls gladly accepted.

_...Mm hmm_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And feel it your touch_

Cream smiled and whispered to them,

"I love this song!" The girls agreed with Cream. Shadow didn't want to dance until he saw an orange colored echidna with a purple colored dress with pary shoes and golden headband came up to him.

"Hello Shadow, remember me?" Shadow looked at her carefully, and smiled.

"Tikal right?"

"Yeah!" Tikal smiled. Shadow bit his lip and and said,

"Would you like to dance?" Tikal smiled.

"I'd be glad to!" Tikal said politely and took his hand.

_I know that you're scared_

_But you've never been this loved_

Tails elbowed Sonic and winked at him. Sonic smiled as he saw him get up and go to Cream. Cream smiled as she saw Tails come up to her.

"Cream,"

"Yes?"

"Would like to dance with me?"

"Sure!" They got up and danced.

"They look so cute together, don't they?" Amy said.

"Yeah." Rouge agreed. Sonic looked at Knuckles slyly and said,

"Why don't you ask Rouge?" Knuckles eyes widened.

"No way!" Sonic shook his head.

"Why don't you ask Amy?"

"..." Sonic said nothing.

_It's a long shot baby_

_Yeah I know it's true_

"Mmmhmm. Well I'll just go ask, and Amy will be all alone with no one to dance with." Knuckles said in a teasing voice. He asked Rouge and she gladly accpeted.

"Don't worry hun, I'm sure Sonic will ask you somehow. Just give him time." Amy nodded.

_But if anyone can make it_

_I'm betting on me and you_

Sonic bit his lip and looked at Amy.

_Should I? I mean, Knuckles does have a point..._ Then Sonic remembered about yesterday night and smiled. He got up and went to Amy.

"Having fun?" Amy jumped a little and saw Sonic. She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Would it be better if you danced with me?" Amy's smile got wider and said,

"Yeah!" Sonic laughed. Amy took his hand and they got on the dance floor and danced.

_Just keep on moving into me_

_I know you're gonna see_

_The best is yet to come_

_And don't fear it now_

_We're going all the way_

_That sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way deep down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But we're never giving up_

_Cuz I know we've got a once in a lifetime love_

Tikal put her head onto Shadow's shoulder and closed her eyes. Shadow blushed a little.

_Everybody's looking_

_For what we've found _

_Some wait their whole life_

_And it never comes around (uu huhh)_

Cream put her hands on Tails's shoulder and Tails put his hands near her waist. Cream blushed a little and Tails smiled.

_And don't fear it now_

_We're going all the way_

_That sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But we're never giving up_

_Cuz I know we've got a once in a lifetime_

Rouge put her head on his chest and played with his quills a little. Knuckles tightened his grip a little from her waist.

_I close my eyes and I see you standing right there_

_Sayin 'I do' and they're throwing rice in our hair_

_Well the first one's born_

_And a brother comes along_

_And he's got your smile_

_I've been looking back on the life we had_

_I'm still by your side_

Amy laid her head on Sonic's warm chest and closed her eyes a little. Sonic blushed a little and smiled.

_So don't fear it now_

_We're going all the way_

Sonic pulled away a little, but he was still holding her. Amy looked into his eyes deeply, and Sonic did the same thing. Some people were watching them, and some people were smiling at them. Tikal looked at them and smiled. She knew what they were going to do.

_That sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down_

Now the whole Sonic Team were watching Sonic and Amy. They couldn't wait to see this! Sonic and Amy got closer. Amy smiled and soon, they kissed and everyone cheered.

_It's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up _

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be coming up soon! Review please!**


	3. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer: Sonic Crew belongs to SEGA!**

_**Telling the Truth**_

Everyone had a great weekend, but it was a very tired Monday, and everybody had to go back to school. The Sonic crew went on the bus and sat down. Tails was sitting with Sonic, Rouge was sitting with Knuckles, Cream was sitting next to Karly, and Amy sits next to Missy. She felt a tap on the head from behind her, but she ignored it.

"Psst," She heard someone. She looked around to see who it was, but she couldn't find them.

"PSST!" She heard again. This time, she heard it from behind her. She looked behind her seat and saw Cherry waving at her. Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Missy, I'll be right back, Cherry needs me," Amy told her.

"Okay." Amy looked to see if the bus driver wasn't looking, and she jumped to where Cherry was sitting.

"What?" Amy whispered.

"You okay?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because yesterday, you seemed kinda down on the bus," Cherry replied.

"Oh that, well it's just that-"

"Karly won't talk to you?" Cherry cut her off.

"Yeah...I tried emailing her, but she wouldn't email me back, I'm worried." Amy looked down. "What do you think happened?"

"Uh, maybe that 'perfect boyfriend' of hers broke up with her," Cherry stated. Amy shrugged. Just then, everyone held on the top of their seats, because the big bump was coming.

"Come on, hold on, and," Cherry waited before the jump, and when it almost came, she yelled out, "JUMP!" Everyone jumped and so did the bus. Tails hit his head at the top of the bus.

"OW!!!" Everyone laughed at him.

---

Soon, the buses arrived at Center Middle School, and everyone rushed inside to go to their lockers, they only have about 6 minutes left to get all their supplies. Amy went to her locker, but before she could open it, Sally closed it.

"Hello, Amy," Sally said.

"Sally."

"Are you having a bad day with your friend? Seems like you are." Sally walked away from the locker, letting Amy open it, but she got mad when she heard what Sally said.

"What do you mean? How did you know?"

"Oh, I think it was me that I told her that you didn't wanna be friends with her, silly me, can't keep my mouth shut."

"WHAT?" Amy's voice rised with anger. Sonic noticed what was happening, but he let Amy do this alone. "Why would you do that? You know Karly's my bestest friend in the whole world ever since I met her in this school!"

"Well, I must've gotten mad," Sally went up to her. "since the night YOU kissed MY Sonic."

"Oh my god, he doesn't like you anymore, Sally. You guys broke up two years ago!" Amy told her. Sally stayed silent. Sonic opened Amy's locker and got her stuff for her, since the bell was going to ring in about 2 minutes.

"We'll see what happens, Amy Rose." After that, Sally walked away to get her stuff from her locker and went into her classroom, which was right next to Mrs. Burcham's classroom. Amy looked down and cried with hot tears running down her cheeks. Sonic went up to her and comforted her. He gave her supplies and told her,

"Shh, it's okay, come on, you did the right thing." Sonic wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked to the classroom. Tails went up to them and asked,

"What happened? What's wrong with Amy?"

"Amy and Sally got in a fight."

"Again?"

"Yeah, and she did something mean to her friend, too."

"Is that why Karly isn't talking to her?" Sonic nodded. Tails rolled her eyes.

"Sally's unbelievable. Amy, it's okay, come on, sit with Missy, okay?" Amy nodded and went to her seat next to Missy. The teacher was coming in, so Sonic and Tails quickly went to their seats and sat down.

"You okay?" Missy whispered to Amy. Amy nodded. The teacher started talking,

"Well, we all know we are watching a movie called 'Iron Will.' So, let's start that now." Everyone cheered. Amy chuckled at them.

-30 minutes later-

The bell rang while the movie was still going. The teacher stopped the movie so they could see what was happening next. Everyone went to their lockers, up and down the stairs, and to the water fountain. But Amy stayed in her seat. Sonic noticed that and put on a saddened face and sighed. He went out in the hallway and looked for his friends, but he stopped short when he heard someone say his name,

"Sonic." He turned around to see who it was. It was his ex-girlfriend, but still a best friend to him, and a good friend to Amy, Mina.

"Oh, hey, Mina." Sonic went up to her. She smiled.

"I, uh, heard what was happening between Amy and Sally, I wish I could help," Mina told him. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, me too, she isn't even talking to anyone else either."

"That's not good," Mina sighed. Sonic nodded again. Just then, the bell rang.

"Talk to you later, Sonic!" Mina waved goodbye and left to her classroom. Sonic waved back and went into his classroom. Mr's Burcham started the movie again, and they watched it. They had two more breaks, and finally, lunch. The movie wasn't over, and since there's no school on Monday, they will continue it on Tuesday.

For lunch, they were having corn dogs and...rice. But Amy wasn't eating, but she did get an orange popsicle with ice cream in it!

"Amy, are you sure you're okay? Cause you haven't been eating a lot," Missy asked her.

"I'm not sure." Missy's face turned sad. She put a hand on Amy's forehead.

"Hmm, you're cool." Amy chuckled silently.

"No, Missy, I ain't sick." Missy grinned. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Sally. She saw Sally going to Karly.

"Uh-oh, trouble. I'l-"

"No, _I'll _take care of it," Amy cut her off. She got up from her seat and went over to Sally and Karly. Sally saw her.

"Well, well, look what we have here, it's Amy from Loserville," Sally said.

"What are you doing now, Sally?"

"I was just going to talk to Karly, calm her down, while YOU can't."

"Yes, I can, I've been taking care of her ever since she cried, or was mad, and stuff."

"Well, boo-hoo, that's all over now. Man, I can't believe Sonic would go out with a bitchy girl like you." Everyone in the whole cafeteria gasped.

"Uh-oh, Sally said the 'b' word in front of everyone," Tails whispered to Sonic. Just then, a booming sound came from the hallway.

"SALLY ACORN!!!!!!" Sally froze. It was the principal, Mr. Ebie. She turned around and saw him.

"What did we talk about saying bad words?"

"I can say anything I want to say, cause I'm the princess of Knothole!"

"Yeah, yeah, like I'll believe that."

"But it's true!"

"Then, I'll ask someone who knows that is true or not, ah, like Amy Rose here." Amy froze.

_Should I say that she is a princess? I mean, I don't wanna get ANYONE in trouble...Maybe...I should listen to my heart though...My heart's saying, tell the truth, do it...okay, I can do this..._Amy thought.

"Miss Rose," Amy took a deep breath. "Is it true that Sally...Is the princess of Knothole?" Everyone was looking at Amy and the principal. Amy looked like as if she was going to faint. Even Sally was looking at her, but by the look of her eyes, they look like they were worried. Amy was surprised she was even worried. Sally had been going to detention for 10 times...

"Uh..."

"Yes?" Amy looked at the principle, then at Sally. She looked like she was about to cry.

_God, I'm gonna hate myself for this..._

"Yes, she is."

_**TBC...**_


	4. Natsu No Hi

_**Guess what peoples...I'm going to stop writing for Sonic...and for fanfiction...yeah, but I want to make it up for this chapter...and...I'll miss ya'll...**_

****

_**Japenese Song...Natsu No Hi Owari Ni...(In english version)**_

****

_**Disclaimer: The Sonic crew do not belong to me, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, the only ones that belong to me are Cherry, Sakura, Missy, Karly, and more characters that are not familiar with you.**_

_Natsu No Hi _

**Amy's POV**

I froze. _What just happened?_ Did I just saved Sally Acorn? Telling the principal that Sally Acorn is actually the princess of Knothole...I ran away from the others and went in the girls' bathroom, while everyone just ignored what happened and went back to eating. I let a couple tears fall down my face. I didn't really feel like going back to eating right now. I REALLY hope I don't get a bad grade on my math test, which we will get back when we go to math class, 4th period. I heard the door open and close, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now...That's how I felt yeserday also, but that's because of Karly, who wouldn't talk to me.

"Amy?" I heard a soft voice. It didn't really sound familiar to me, but I didn't care, I wanted to talk to nobody. "Amy, please say something," The feminine voice said a little louder this time.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, please go away," I told the mysterious person.

"Maybe you'll want to talk to me, Ames, it's me, best friend, hello!!" I perked up a little and said softly,

"Karly?" I stepped out of the room with the potty in it and saw her. It was Karly. Her long brown hair touching her waist.Her red sweater, blue jeans and white Nikes. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me sadly. We didn't say a word, the only thing we could hear was the distant voices from everyone in the cafeteria. I opened my mouth, then closed it, I forgot what I was going to say to her. Then I remembered, "Why did you believe Sally that I didn't want you to be your friend? I still want to." Karly nodded.

"I know...but the truth is...um...Sally kind of convinced me to believe her. She almost hit me, so before she even did that, I believed her." Karly explained. I scoffed.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"But you saved her, how can you kill her, when you just saved her?"

"Don't change the subject." We both laughed.

"So, what's up?"

"Well...I think I finally have a boyfriend!!"

"No...Fricken...Way...WHO???"

"Oh, let's see, his name starts with an S and ends with a...C, or if the last name counts, it ends with a-"

OH MY GOSH!!! It's Sonic!" Karly cut me off.

"Yeah!!"

"OH MY GOD, I'm so happy for you, did you guys kiss yet?"

"I'm not going tell you," I said playfully.

"Aw, come on, you're my best friend!!! Pwetty Pwease?" The brown hedgehog said like a 3 year old toddler. I giggled at her childish voice.

I'll tell you on the bus, ok?"

"Alright."

"Now let's go, I'm starving!" Karly agreed. We went back to the cafeteria and saw that the line was getting shorter. We had enough time to eat food today. Karly and I sat at their table and ate.

"Wait... NO, we get our math test back today!! NOOOO!" Karly screamed. "I know I did bad on it, I just know it!" I laughed.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sonic and Tails were watching the girls laugh and talk.

"I'm glad Amy and Karly are friends again, and that was really brave of Amy to tell the principal that Sally was the princess of Knothole," the smart fox said.

"Yeah," Sonic silently said. He smiled a wide grin at Amy. He was proud to have her as a girlfriend. They went back to eating.

"Wait...MAN!! We get out math tests back today...Ah well, I don't really care..." The blue hedgehog laughed at him. Everyone soon finished their lunch and had to wait until the bell rang for next period. After about 5 minutes, the bell rang, and everyone left. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Karly, Missy, Cherry, Sakura, and some other boys and girls went to math class. Everyone talked a little until the bell rang. The teacher checked to see if anyone was missing. She noticed Manic wasn't there.

"Um...Sonic...Where's your brother?" Ms. Long asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know...He was at lunch today."

"Hm...Well let's just...forget that. I'm going to pass out your math tests back, some of you did really good, some of you...Not really good." Miss Long got the tests from the gray table and passed them out. Some of them groaned, some of them were like...eh, and a couple cheered. Amy got her people and almost screamed of happiness. Karly saw that and laughed.

"What'chu get?" She whispered. Amy showed her math test to her and her mouth dropped to her desk. She had a big...fat...A! Karly saw that she got her test back and she looked away. "You look at it, Amy, I'm too scared to look at it..." Amy rolled her eyes. She grabbed her paper and spread a smile on her face.

"It's not a bad grade, it's not a U or a D!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Karly grabbed her test paper and looked at her grade! "Yes!" She said silently. She got a B! After when everyone got their tests back, Miss Long decided to play an activity, and everyone cheered. The activity was something about shoes...

Okay, after the weird activity about shoes, it was almost time to go!

"I hope we get to do the Hawaiian Song in chorus!" Missy said.

"I know, Me lovies that song," Amy laughed. They joined in the laughter. Just then, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room, getting ready for band, orchestra, chorus, or gym...or some other class. Amy and her friends got into their chorus room and sat down on their chairs. Their chorus teacher, Mrs. Taylor, called out names too see if everyone was here...everyone except...Manic...

'Where is he?' Amy thought. She shook it off and decided to just go with the flow...She smiled when she heard a familiar sound...HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE!

**Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e **

Everyone started off with the beginning of the song, then the rest.

**There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon **

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A couple people laughed, this song was a little too fast for some of them, some of them laughed becaouse it was fun or funny, or whatsoever.

**There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon **

Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride

Everyone was getting ready for the REALLY fast part in the song, it was so fast, you couldn't even understand some of the words in this part.

**Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out **

Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Everyone took a deep breath after that part, they were really tired out! Thank goodness this song has a long musical break after that fast part. A lot of people tapped their foot to the beat. And then when it was ready for more, everyone sang the hawaiian words again, and then it ended.

Right after Mrs. Taylor ended the song on the piano, she put a happy and funny face on that made a lot of kids laugh. Then after that, they worked on some other songs like: Don't Stop The Music, Love in Any Language, and after that song, the bell was ready to ring. Everyone looked like they were ready to rush out of the room, and when the bell rang, they ran out of the room as fast as they can. All of Amy's friends...which were the girls and all of the Sonic crew, got into their Social Studies teacher, Mr. Head. He was a very funny teacher, though he can be a little mad at some kids, he is still very funny. Today, they were learning about...some past stuff like, indians, and...native americans, and more stuff like that, and we're learning about the War and people with the guns and the not-so happy faces...stuff like that, and like the Supreme Court and the Executive stuff, and..Legislative stuff, whatsoever. It was a LITTLE boring today in social studies, but it was...kind of fun...

FINALLY, after a boring, kind of fun social studies class, 6th period was finally over, just two more to go! The next class was...study hall, and it's really, really boring. Everyone just really kind of read, drew pictures, did homework, all kinds of stuff they didn't do. After that, It was Science class, which was kind of exciting. They were learning about ecosystems and plants and Xeriscapes and renewable, nonrenewable resources, and stuff like that. Mrs. Amendol was thier teacher, and she told everyone that there would be a quiz NEXT Tuesday, not this Tuesday, NEXT Tuesday. They studied for a little bit until they studied hard enough, some classmates read books after they studied, so everyone read and studied until the bell rang, and after about...40 minutes, they left and went to thier lockers for their backpacks and books and coats.

Amy and her friends got ready to go on the bus. But as usual...The bus was late! After a few minutes, the bus FINALLY came and everyone got on the bus. The pink hedgehog saw some people talking loud or playing their game or playing their Ipod Nano. Amy pulled out something from her backpack and it was a GameBoy Adavance SP, and the game that was in it was Pokemon Silver. Whenever she plays that game, nearly everyone comes to watch her play. She was really good at this game.

After a while of playing the game, it was the Sonic Crew's stop. Amy put her game back into her bookbag and left. She looked how beautiful it was outside. Flowers, birds, and green plants were everywhere, it was certainly Springtime. They went back into their house and set everything down.

"So...what did you get on your math test, Cream?" Tails asked suddenly.

"I got a B+!

"I got an A+!" Tails bragged. The beige colored rabbit rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"You ALWAYS get good grades..." The pink hedgeghog laughed at them. She set her bookbag down and sat down on the couch and turned on the Television. Cream joined her. "So what's on, Amy?"

"I don't know, I just turned on the T.V."

"Oh...Well, since it's," Cream looked at the clock. "almost five o' clock, want to watch Pokemon? It's on at 5..." Cream finished. Amy laughed. Ever since Cream found out Pokemon was back, she became obsessed with it.

"Sure, Cream." The pink hedgehog flipped to the CTN show, and the show was just beginning. Sonic and Tails went into the kitchen and fixed themselves a snack. They ate their food and chatted for bit.

"So...How do you think Amy and Karly are doing?" Tails asked while chewing on a green apple.

"I think those two are getting along just fine, cause' Amy and Karly sat by each other at the bus, and they seemed like they were best friends again!" Tails nodded and agreement. Tails then smirked.

"How are you and Amy doing? Huh? Huh? Huhhhh?" Sonic laughed at him. He knew Tails always liked to tease him.

"We're doing fine, I guess." Tails laughed.

- - -

It was soon night time, and Amy stood on her balcony, watching millions of stars shine in the dark sky. The moon was full, it shone beautifully on Amy, making her glow a pale pink. Sonic just came back from running in the park. He stopped short when he saw Amy on her balcony, looking at the stars. He admired of how beautiful she looked when the moon shone on her. He blushed a little when he thought of that.

_**That summer day we spent together**_

_**was glaring brightly**_

_**In the sky of new wind,**_

_**we spent a precious moment together**_

_**That night, when I couldn't forget the sadness**_

_**I was feeling happiness**_

_**from the smiling face and the bit sullen face**_

_**after your gentle hug**_

Sonic rushed into the house and saw that everbody else was resting. He went up to Amy's room and opened the door quietly. He was relieved that Amy didn't hear him. But by watching her, he really wanted to go up to her and kiss her sweet lips. When Sonic thought of that, he blushed feriously.

_Wow...Been a long time since me and Amy kissed...That was like...a week ago...I want to kiss her again, but I don't know if she remembers the kiss we had._ Sonic found himself moving towards Amy. He stopped himself again. He stared at her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were a perfect jade color, and they had a soft glow. Sonic sighed deeply, but silently._ Okay, Sonic, you can do this, just go up to her, and talk to her, it's not like she's going to...well, I don't know..._ Sonic slowly made his way to the balcony and said, "Hey." Amy turned around to see Sonic, smiling. Amy smiled back.

"Hi!" Amy cheerfully said.

_**I wish our hands would not be seperated**_

_**The country side we walked together**_

_**The summer day we spent together**_

_**wrapped within the bright season**_

_**disapeared in the sky**_

"What'chu doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just looking at the stars and moon. How about you?"

"Same here, except I went to the park." Amy laughed. Everything was silent again. They could hear crickets chirping rhythmically. Sonic bit his bottom lip. He was afraid to tell her if she remembers the kiss. "Amy..." Amy looked at him.

"Hmm...?"

"Do you...remember...that...?" He trailed off. Amy smiled.

"Are you asking if I remember that kiss we had?" Sonic nodded. "I do. I can never forget that...And I never will. Seems like you remember it, too!" Amy giggled.

"Yeah! Hehe..." Sonic laughed. Amy tilted her head slightly.

"Why did you ask me that though?" Sonic looked down.

"Uh...well...I...I...Ohh god...um...well I-"

Amy cut him off. "Did you want to kiss me again?" Sonic looked at her this time. He got a little closer to her.

"Well...yeah..." Amy widened her eyes a little. Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He wrapped one hand around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Amy wasn't suprised, she just wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and made the kiss deeper. After about 5 minutes, they pulled away. They were panting heavily. "Amy," Sonic leant into her ear and whispered, "_I Love you..."_ Amy got all misty-eyed and hugged him tighter.

"I Love you, too, Sonic." The two soon went back to kissing, but this time, it was deeper and their tongues met and danced with each other.

_**That starry night we looked together**_

_**sparkles one by one**_

_**All the memeries with you**_

_**are each, precious treasure**_

_**Even the most beautiful images**_

_**would one day fade color**_

_**You are the one**_

_**who told me the importance to move on**_

_**your weaknesses, the dreams I've seen**_

_**I would want to value them each and start walking on**_

_**The summer day we spent together**_

_**wrapped within the bright season**_

_**disapeared in the sky**_

_**The summer day we spent together**_

_**was glaring brightly!**_

- - -

**It was beautiful, wasn't it...Well, people, I guess this is good-bye...But...there's one thing I need to say, before I go...**

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**F**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**L**_

_**S!!!!**_

_**HA!!!!!!! I'm still staying! See you soon everyone!! Happy April Fools Day!!**_


	5. Fun and Sun, what could be Better?

_**Hey, hey, I'm back!! **_

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC AND CO. CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, I ONLY OWN, KARLY, MISSY, AND CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T FAMILIAR TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM AND SONIC X, lol.**_

**SONG IN HERE!! - All for One, by High School Musical 2!! Only just a short version though, can't do the whole thing cuz It'll mess it up :(**

**I'm even listening to it while writing to this story, so there will be some sentences that are similar to the lyrics of All for One. xD, This is the last chapter, and it MAY BE short but, I hope you enjoy anyway...even though it's almost time for school, LOL!**

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter Title: **Fun and Sun, What could be Better? **

In school today, everyone had happy faces, because...IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! Everyone got their school supplies and brought them home yesterday, and today, they brought NOTHING, because...it was the last day of school, and all they are going to do is party, eat yummy, suagary foods, play games, and more! Some of the 8th graders were crying because, it was their very last day of this school, because next year, they will be in High School.

Right now, everyone just got to lunch, and Tails wouldn't shut the heck up because it's the last day of school...

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!!" Tails blabbered on and on. It was annoying Shadow, so he shouted,

"JUST SHUT THE HECK UP, TAILS!!!" That made Tails silent and scared.

"Hey, Don't scare the crap out of Tails on the last day of school! We're supposed to have fun in the sun, not be scared or bored, or something similar to that," Sonic told him. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes at Sonic's saying.

"Whatever, and just to let you know, I'm not into the whole, 'Fun and Sun' kind of thing."

"Why?"

"Because...it's all too...happy for me..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Shadow, at some point, you're gonna have to face the...happiness once in your life and live with it. You can't be all...goth or emo or all...'Eww that shirt looks ugly on you, so I'm gonna kill you' kind of stuff. Have some fun once in your life, and try to live with it," Sonic bit of his apple before finishing, "Even if you like it or not." Then he finished eating his food and threw it away. Shadow was dumbfounded. He couldn't find words in his mind to say something back to him, not 'Whatever', not 'I can't deal with that!', not even 'Shut up, Faker'! He was absolutely speechless.

**---XXX---XXX---**

Later on, after everyone was eating, they did nothing but play outside, play kickball, play red rover, they all just did fun summer activities. Sonic and Tails was playing kickball with some boys and some girls who wanted to play kickball. Cream, Amy, and the rest of the girls and only a few boys played red rover. Shadow did...nothing... Rouge and Knuckles is just...playing along.

Everyone was getting a little tired, but they wished they would never be tired, when music started playing!! Everyone got into one group and started to dance, just like a normal dance, but the only difference is...that it's outside!!

They only people that wasn't dancing is...you guessed it, Shadow. He scoffed at them. _--Look at all those smiling faces and preppiness going on...Ugh, it disgusts me.--_ Shadow thought. Then he started to think over of what Sonic said earlier at lunch time. --_Whoa, wake up, Shadow, you're not thinking about fun in the sun...am I?--_ He looked at them once again, they started to dance of like how the cast of High School Musical 2 did when they were playing this song.

Sonic stopped dancing for a little bit and went up to Shadow and told him, 

"C'mon Shadow, you're missing out all the fun here!!"

"I told you earlier, I'm not into that kind of stuff," Shadow replied.

"Sure you aren't, Shadow. But don't you think your friend, Maria would be happy for you if you had fun once in your life?"

"..." He tried to say something but when he said, 'But don't you think your friend, Maria would be happy for you if you had fun once in your life?' made him speechless. Sonic chuckled.

"Think about it, Shadow." Then he went back to the group of dancing people.

_**Everybody, ALL FOR ONE,**_

_**A real Summer has just begun...**_

**_Let's rock and Roll and just let go_**

**_Feel the rythym of the drums!_**

**_We're gonna have FUN IN THE SUN!_**

**_Now that all the hard work, work is done_**

**_Everybody all for one, and one for all_**

**_All for one, one!_**

_  
_Shadow sighed and realized that maybe Sonic was right. He DID need fun at least _once _his life. So he gave it a go at it and joined the group. A certain light orange echidna noticed that and smiled. He went up to him and said,

"So, decided to give it a try?" He turned around and saw that it was Tikal. He shrugged and nodded 'yes'. "Well, that's good!! Here want me to give you some steps of how to dance to this song?"

"Um..." Shadow was afraid that everyone would tease him so he didn't really respond.

"Don't be embarrassed!! Think that, maybe if you be a little happier and fun, maybe everyone wants to be your friend, or at least some people!!" Shadow had to admit, she was right. So he said,

"Alright."

"Okay! Now let's start!" Tikal started to give him some steps of how to dance the...All for One dance.

Shadow started to follow the steps Tikal showed him and started to like..._enjoy it! _Amy saw that and smiled.

"Looks like your little advice worked, Sonic," Amy told him. Sonic looked at them and smiled also.

"I guess it did, and you know what, I think he likes her too!" Sonic replied.

"Haha, yeah, that's pretty much obvious, Sonic."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Amy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sonic smiled and gave her a kiss that was longer, and more passionate.

Tails and Cream were watching Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Tikal and smiled at them.

"Aww, that's so sweet, isn't it Tails?" Cream said, while smiling sweetly at the four couples.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tails replied, also smiling.

"Mhm, I'm so glad this is the last day of school, though...I'll kind of be sad also, because I'll miss everybody that I made friends with."

"Same here, unless we know their address and phone number, we're okay!"

Cream laughed. "Yeah, I guess so," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tails blushed. "As long as we have fun, we're all okay!" Tails smiled.

__

_**Everybody, ALL FOR ONE,**_

_**A real Summer has just begun...**_

**_Let's rock and Roll and just let go_**

**_Feel the rythym of the drums!_**

**_We're gonna have FUN IN THE SUN!_**

**_Now that all the hard work, work is done_**

**_Everybody all for one, and one for all_**

**_All for one, one!_**

Shadow finally got ahold of the steps of the All for One dance, and...for once in his life...He ACTUALLY started to SMILE!! A small one though.

"There! Now you're happy!" Shadow chuckled a little. He looked into her eyes. They were so much like Maria's. So calm, so blue, so peaceful. Before he knew it, he accidently made his lips to hers! Tikal smiled and kissed back. Shadow was...incredibly dumbfounded. He never felt this feeling before. And before he knew it, he kissed back and closed his eyes. Sonic looked at them with eyes wide open and mouth turning into a grin.

"Oh.My.God."

"What?" Amy heard him say Oh my god, and looked at where he was looking.

"Oh...My...God.."

"I don't even think that Shadow is ready for that level yet.." Amy laughed at him.

"Sonic...just...ignore it and have fun."

"Okay fine."

_**Everybody up! Everybody rock it!**_

**_Take it from the top! And never, ever stop it!_**

**_It's not about the future, it's not about the past_**

**_It's making every single day last, last, and LAST!_**

_**Fun and Sun, what could be better?**_

_**Let's have fun, everyone together now.**_

**_Everybody, e-everybody, now!_**

**_This is where our summer really begins..._**

**_The very last time it's ever gonna be like this_**

**_It's a party you don't wanna miss!!_**

Sonic soon noticed that Knuckles and Rouge weren't around, so he guessed they would be at the buses. He went to their bus number and saw that Knuckles and Rouge were kissing...or should I say, Making out at the back of the bus.

"Okay, I had no clue that you guys would go this far, but guys...what the heck?" Sonic said. They pulled away quickly as soon as they heard Sonic. Everyone else followed where Sonic went and gasped at what they saw.

"Whoa!" Tails shouted.

"We weren't doing anything!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were just talking about...stuff..." Rouge said. Everyone was silent, not believing them.

"Ok fine, we were kissing..." Knuckles and Rouge admitted. Silent.

"With a little tongue action..." They added. Still silent.

"OK FINE, WE WERE MAKING OUT! HAPPY NOW!!"

"YUP!" Everyone shouted, and they went back to dancing, and these two went back to kissing.

_**Guys! Show 'em we can make some moves! Hey!**_

**_Girls, show 'em we now how to groove, oh!_**

**_Here and Now_**

**_Let's turn the party out!_**

**_Everybody jump in!!_**

__

_**Everybody, ALL FOR ONE,**_

_**A real Summer has just begun...**_

**_Let's rock and Roll and just let go_**

**_Feel the rythym of the drums!_**

**_We're gonna have FUN IN THE SUN!_**

Now that all the hard work, work is done!

Everybodyone for all!

_**Everybody, ALL FOR ONE,**_

_**A real Summer has just begun...**_

**_Let's rock and Roll and just let go_**

**_Feel the rythym of the drums!_**

**_We're gonna have FUN IN THE SUN!_**

**_Now that all the hard work, work is done_**

**_Come on, everyone let's dance!_**

We can't make this moment pass!

Let's make this party last!!

All for one!

ALL! FOR! ONE!

WOOOO!!

They soon heard the bell ring as soon as the song was over and everyone was cheering and shouting 'Hooray' while they were going to their buses. 

"IT'S SUMMERTIME!!! WOOOTT!!!" Tails yelled. Everyone agreed and replied by yelling out,

"WHAT TIME IS IT?...SUMMERTIME!!!"

Finally, three months of NO SCHOOL!! It was certain that everyone was going to have a good summer! And hey, What Time is It? Summer time! School's out, SCREAM AND SHOUT!!

---

**OMG, I absolutely enjoyed writing this xD It made me happy and...excited for the first day of school. xD But I hope you guys review and comment on the story, not the song, but if you love the song, you can comment on it and the story.**

_**WARNING WARNING: IF YOU GUYS HATE THE SONG OR HATE HSM 1-2 THEN DON'T COMMENT ON THE SONG, OR DON'T EVEN BOTHER FLAMING PLEASE!**_

Have a good school, year everyone!! xD


End file.
